dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrel Girl Gang
, Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden and Boyd Fowler as teenagers, Shortly after raping their first victim.]] The Barrel Girl Gang was the name for a group of men responsible for the rape, torture, and deaths of possibly more than 12 women while active as serial rapists and serial killers. Their rapes began with that of Emily Birch (their original victim) and continued until that of Lumen Pierce, their last victim before Dexter Morgan intervened. They were the ones behind the deaths in the Barrel Girls case. Operations Search and Abduction Dan Mendell would often scan bars looking for potential victims, most likely under the command of Jordan Chase to find a woman for the next rape. After locating a target, he'd render them unconscious and bring them to River Jordan Camp, where each of the men started their cycle. Each woman was brought into the center located in the camp, where they were held captive. Rape and Torture Jordan Chase would stand on with a videocamera, instructing each man to rape the women. Sometimes they would operate alone and sometimes they'd work as a group, however each man had their own unique method in torture. *Cole would use whips to beat scars into their backs while he also whipped them side to side...keeping them free of their blindfold so they could see him...though he often looked back to Jordan for approval (which was always granted). *Dan would shove three fingers into his victims mouths, instead of using a dirty rag and hold them down himself. *Boyd Fowler & Alex Tilden treated the victims in an unknown manner, but it can be thought they followed Jordan's every command. The gratification Jordan received was watching the primal instinct of each man in action, getting his own personal thrill off the matter. After the rape and torture finished, he left the tapes in Cole's safekeeping for "trophies" of their ventures. Execution Each girl was moved from the campsite to Boyd Fowler's House for their final days while they are kept locked in the attic tied to a support beam on a dirty mattress. It is thought that some of the women were also raped here, even though a majority of the suffering took place in the campsite. After a few days, Boyd would render each girl unconscious, cut a lock of their hair as his trophy and put them into a metal barrel filled with formaldehyde. He would then attach jumper cables to the barrel and electrocute them. Disposal For five of the most recent victims, Boyd dumped each of the barrels in a secluded swamp location, in guise of his "road kill cleanup" truck and attire. It is unknown where the other seven victims were dumped. When notified by Dan that the last girl was still alive, Cole quickly went into action to move the barrels from the swamp... though he was hit by a drunk driver before he could be complete the task. The traffic collision left the five dead bodies strewn on the street for the Miami Metro police to investigate. Roles Though every member of the group are culpable for the kidnap, rape, torture & murder of the victims, some members may have had more prominent roles at each stage. *Jordan Chase (aka Watch Guy, by Lumen) is the ringleader and mastermind. He never actually touches any of the victims, relishing in the psychological torment and directing the other members in their rape and torture. He has a level of control over the other members of the group and gains a twisted satisfaction from that control and watching their victims suffer. He always remains outside the view of the video recordings and may also be the one controlling the camera. After the other members of the group are gone, he is finally forced to act himself. *Dan Mendell is revealed to take part selection and kidnap of the victims. He goes to bars and clubs, searching for young blond women and lures them into a situation where they can be subdued and transported to the main torture chamber at the camp. It is unknown whether he does these latter steps alone or (more likely) with help from other group members. *Cole Harmon (aka Suit and Tie, by Lumen) is shown to have a prominent role in torturing the victims. Having a military background, he uses whips to beat and cut each victim. He is shown to be both bold and meticulous, taking off the victims' blindfolds during his "turn" and always carefully removing and folding his suit jacket before he begins. He keeps the video recordings of each victim as trophies. *Alex Tilden claimed to have only been following the commands issued out by Jordan, thereby being "forced" to do things he never would have. Unfortunately not much else is known about any prominent roles he takes, though he clearly takes part in the rape and torture of each victim. *Boyd Fowler (aka the Finisher, by Dexter) is shown to be responsible for the actual murder and disposal of each victim. When the group is done with a victim, she is transported to the locked attic in his house. It is unknown whether the victims were further raped/tortured there. Eventually, he renders them unconscious, electrocutes them in barrels filled with formaldehyde and dumps them in a secluded swamp. History Five teenagers spent the summer at a camp, coaxed by their leader Eugene Greer to gang rape a woman at camp. They chose Emily Birch, a trainee camp counselor just a year older than them. After forcing her unconscious, Eugene as well as Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, Boyd Fowler and Dan Mendell all brought her to an abandoned cabin where she was raped repeatedly by each man, EXCEPT for Eugene who stood off to the side, shouting confidence and how each man should "Seize their Desires". When all was done and finished, Eugene ordered Emily to take a picture of the five of them, with Eugene standing at the far left, Dan Mendell beside him with Cole Harmon in the middle, Alex to the right of him and Boyd at the far right. The picture itself appeared to be something innocent, but it captured the memory of when each of these men took their first victim. As the years passed, each kept in contact with one another. Eugene Greer changed his name to Jordan Chase and wrote several books that would become bestsellers, propelling him to a level of popularity only dreamed about. He took Cole Harmon on eventually as his Head of Security, with Dan Mendell moving on to become a dentist, Alex Tilden becoming a successful banker and, oddly enough, Boyd Fowler ended up working for Animal control picking up road kill. Despite their career changes, each man would meet to torture and rape women for at least a week before having Boyd to kill them off. They did this with more than 12 women and coming upon Lumen Pierce, abducting her, and prepping her to be executed until Dexter Morgan intervened. Jordan kept casual contact with Emily, over whom he maintained dominance. Members There are 5 members of the group, all of which have been identified by Lumen Pierce, Dexter Morgan and Emily Birch. Known Members Jordan Chase - The fourth man identified, Lumen has a vivid memory of how he acted towards her. He kept her tied to a chair, blindfolded. He always wore a watch that he made sure that she listened to...and as he got close, he'd whisper "Tick Tick Tick...that's the sound of your life running out". Jordan apparently never physically raped the girls, rather he talked them down to make them feel worthless as the other men did the dirty work. He has become a very dangerous man with a deep connection to Emily Birch, whom he murdered later on. In the last episode, Jordan is killed by Lumen *Deceased Boyd Fowler - The first man revealed, he is a young dead animal cleanup worker that has a secret hobby of raping and electrocuting girls to death. Dexter runs into him by following trace evidence in a moving truck and eventually claims Boyd's life, immediately stumbling upon Lumen directly after. It is because Boyd using this truck and with Lumen's help that Dexter even learned the existence of the Group. *Deceased Dan Mendell - The second man revealed, he is a children's dentist as well as a husband and father to a daughter, whose secret hobby also happens to be raping women and participating in their murders. Lumen tracks him down at a bar and shoots him in the mid-region, only for Dexter to finally discover what he is which leads him to snapping his neck. *Deceased Cole Harmon '- The third man identified, he'd take off his jacket, and fold it, very carefully and then lay it on a chair, like he didn't want to mess it up. Suit guy she knew, because he always took the blind fold off...guess he thought she'd be dead soon. Dexter took a picture of him while he was at the station with Jordan Chase and showed it to Lumen, confirming his identity. Dexter eventually catches Cole and kills him during a ritual, with shows him to be responsible for five murders. *Deceased 'Alex Tilden - 'The last man identified, he claimed that Jordan Chase had taken control of him, stating that he made him do the things he would never do. Not much is known about him, as he had minimal screen time and was killed in the same episode he was revealed in. *Deceased Mistaken Members 'Robert Brunner - A man that is a convicted rapist who loves taking women for a ride. Lumen mistakes him for one of the men who attacked her, leading Dexter to investigate and ultimately almost kills him before realizing he couldn't have done it (due to an ankle-bracelet that monitors his location). He dumps Brunner back where he found him and Lumen later tries to take his life, only to be stopped by Dexter who sways her to stop. He was suspected of being involved with the Group because he shacked up with Boyd for a little while before being told by his Parole officer that it was against the rules and was sent under Tuttle Bridge. However, it is possible he had some hand in the torture and rape during the time he DID stay there... it is never elaborated upon. *Alive Victims The Group is responsible for the rape of Emily Birch, the rape and torture as well as murder of more than 12 women and then the rape and torture of Lumen Pierce. Each of the girls were numbered, based on when they were taken in by The Group. * Number 0, Emily Birch. She is the first woman that The Group ever raped, she is a special part of Jordan Chase's life. She's not counted as No.1 because They didn't have a plan to kill her, they just only wanted to rape her (and forced her to take their picture). Jordan Chase kills her with a poker after she continuously bothers him about his feelings towards her, claiming that "there doesn't need to be any witnesses left", then proceeding to kidnap Lumen. (and then she became number 1 for Jordan's real killing) * Number 1, Jane Doe. She is the first one who The Group raped, killed and contained her corpse in a barrel. The reason why they changed their plan from just raping to raping and killing is never revealed. * Numbers 2-7, Jane Does. These women were revealed via DVDs recorded by Cole Harmon who were killed sometime over the past 20 years. * Number 8, Jessica Shelton. She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 9, Susanna Flood. She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 10, Irene Plax. She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 11, Julie Fiasconaro. She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 12, Jane Doe. She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. Miami Metro couldn't find her real name, but somehow got a picture of her to post on the board. * Number 13, Lumen Pierce. She is the last victim of The Group, surviving thanks to Dexter Morgan. She helped Dexter kill each of the five men, ultimately deciding to part ways with Dexter because her desire to kill disappeared. "Number 13" is the name Debra called her, because Miami Metro couldn't find any information about her, just known her existence by "damaged" DVD about her. It is Dexter's invention. Trophies Like other serial killers, The Group also take trophies from their victims. The trophies in question are DVD's of their raping, recorded by Jordan and kept in Cole's house. However, some members of the Group have also kept their own trophies for themselves, though whether or not Jordan actually ordered them to do this is unknown. *Boyd Fowler kept pieces of each victims' hairs with tags saying the number of them in a scrap book. When Dexter broke in his house, he found a loft of hairs with Number 8 (Jessica Shelton) accidentally dropped on the floor. He didn't have Lumen's hair because Dexter killed him before he could take it. This book was later discovered by Miami Metro, which is how they found out there were 12 victims in Barrel Girls Case. (they didn't know about Number 13 until they found the DVDs at Cole's house.) *Alex Tilden kept women's accessories, like rings and necklaces, in a wooden box in his house. He might have kept it before or during a time of raping because he got Lumen's trophy as well, a necklace. Dexter and Lumen later found this box and Lumen got her necklace back. It seems like Miami Metro never found this as evidence, aside from Alex's DNA in barrels. *Jordan Chase kept a necklace of Emily Birch's blood in a small vial. Dexter takes a sample of it during a therapy/training session with Chase. Notes *The Group is the fourth technical instance where a group of serial killers has existed in the Showtime series. Beforehand, it has always been single antagonists working alone...except in the case of the Castillos, Laura Moser's Killers and the Fuentes Brothers. However, this is the first instance in where a Group of serial killers has been the main antagonists for a season. *Each member of the group is very dangerous and has higher survival instincts than most. Each member thus far has demonstrated their will to survive, with Chase being the most dangerous as he now hunts Dexter and Lumen. All except for Alex Tilden, who was cowardly in every aspect of his existence. *The first letter of the names of the Group's members form an alphabetical sequence, reading ABCDE (Alex, Boyd, Cole, Dan and Eugene.) Category:Main antagonists Category:Killing teams Category:The Group Category:Groups Category:Characters